Mi meridiano
by Nemo Robin
Summary: Shonen ai Cuando una amistad pasa a ser algo más... ¿Cómo logrará el Kazekage conquistar a Naruto? Una misión peligrosa a la vista... ¿Podrá Gaara recuperar su poder? Mal summary, reviews onegai!
1. Recuerdos

Mi meridiano.

I. Recuerdos

El camino a través del bosque, en un día lluvioso, era algo un poco molesto. Había lodo por todas partes, y las ramas de los árboles estaban bastante resbalosas. La misión en sí no representaba nada de extraordinario. El equipo Kakashi había sido asignado como escolta de un mercader famoso.

Naruto bostezó con aburrimiento, llevaban dos días de viaje y lo más interesante que había ocurrido había sido que Sakura se lesionara una pierna (XD), lo cual solo hizo que su avance fuera aún más lento.

Kakashi se mantenía en un mundo aparte, como de costumbre, solo de vez en cuando les dirigía algún comentario. Era en esos momentos cuando Naruto más extrañaba a Sasuke, ya que a pesar de que Sai lo hacía rabiar, no era lo mismo que las competencias por sobresalir que mantenía contra el Uchiha. Nuestro rubio suspiró al pensar en el pelinegro, preguntándose donde estaría en esos momentos.

La noche cayó sobre ellos, y Kakashi ordenó acampar. Para alguien tan desesperado como Naruto, eso solo prolongaba la misión, que francamente, consideraba la más aburrida de toda su vida. Protestó con ganas, pero Kakashi, imperturbable como siempre, se limitó a ignorarlo mientras encendía la fogata. Finalmente Naruto terminó por cansarse, y se calló. Enfurruñado se acostó de espaldas al grupo. "Quisiera que pasara algo interesante" pensó con un poco de tristeza, antes de cerrar los ojos y caer rendido. Lo que él no sabía, es que su vida estaba por dar un giro de 360º.

**

Temari observaba en silencio a su hermano mientras cenaban. Costaba creer que ese Gaara fuera el mismo de antes. Algunas veces la rubia temía que todo fuera un sueño y que al despertar, volviera a encontrarse con el Gaara frío y distante, cruel e implacable, que tanto temía en el pasado. El ruido que hizo Kankuro al dejar el vaso sobre la mesa, la arranco de sus abstracciones. Era real, su hermano había cambiado, y mucho. Como si adivinara lo que pasaba por su cabeza, Gaara le dedicó una sonrisa. No era la sonrisa más amplia, ni la más cálida del mundo, pero al menos era una sonrisa. Algo que, viniendo de Gaara, tenía un valor incalculable.

-Oi Gaara, ¿Estás listo para el viaje de mañana?-preguntó Kankuro, haciendo que sus hermanos voltearan a verlo. El kazekage asintió en silencio, el cual se extendió por la habitación, dejando a los tres hermanos absortos en sus pensamientos. No se trataba de un viaje cualquiera, era una cuestión de vida o muerte, y de sustancial importancia para la Villa Oculta de la Arena. Era por eso que Gaara debía acudir.

-¿Qué te respondió la Hokage?-preguntó finalmente Gaara, dirigiéndose a Temari. Habían pedido apoyo a Tsunade para que les proporcionara un equipo de respaldo.

-No tiene equipos disponibles en estos momentos… pero el equipo Kakashi andará en las inmediaciones. Les dará orden de encontrarnos.-el corazón de Gaara saltó al oír eso.

-¿Naruto?-preguntó solo para cerciorarse. Temari asintió con una sonrisa. Ella y Kankuro le estaban muy agradecidos al rubio por haber hecho que Gaara cambiara. El kazekage sintió como una gama de deliciosas sensaciones se apoderaban de él al pensar en Naruto. "Lo veré muy pronto…" pensó satisfecho. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a Naruto, de hecho no lo veía desde aquella vez que se despidieron a las afueras de la Villa oculta de la Arena, luego de haberlo rescatado de manos de Akatsuki.

Una vez a solas, Gaara se permitió recrearse con la imagen de Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos. Aunque había dejado de verlo durante mucho tiempo debido a su entrenamiento con Jiraiya, el akagami pudo comprobar que la sonrisa de Naruto y su mirada seguían siendo iguales. Sonrió una última vez y se quedó profundamente dormido.

**

-Buenos días, Naruto - el rubio abrió los ojos y descubrió con horror el rostro de Kakashi a escasos centímetros del suyo. Gritó provocando que unos pájaros, refugiados en un árbol cercano a ellos, salieran volando velozmente.

-¡¿Qué demonios le pasa, Kakashi sensei?!-vociferó. Kakashi lo miró un tanto apenado.

-No era mi intención asustarte, Naruto… es que no parecías despertar por nada…

-Llevábamos media hora llamándote y no reaccionabas- respaldó Sakura un tanto fastidiada ante el hecho de que Naruto durmiera como roca a pesar de que siempre era el que más se quejaba de tener que descansar.

-¿Qué soñabas?-preguntó Sai con curiosidad, lo cual también hizo que Kakashi y Sakura voltearan a verlo. Vaya, que hasta el mercader que escoltaban se giró con interés.

-¿Qué… qué soñaba?- Naruto quedó confundido. No recordaba su sueño.

- Parecía que tenías una especie de pesadilla… no dejabas de nombrar a Akatsuki- mencionó Sai.

-¿Nani? –Naruto se rascó la cabeza, en un esfuerzo inútil por recordar. Kakashi le sonrió con los ojos (era difícil saber si también su boca lo hacía)

-Descuida, ya lo recordaras luego… ahora debemos partir, dentro de un par de horas habremos concluido la misión…

-Que bueno…- comentó Naruto mientras recogía sus cosas. Kakashi lo miró disimuladamente. A diferencia de Sai y Sakura, él había alcanzado a escuchar otro nombre aparte del de Akatsuki. Naruto había mencionado a Gaara. "Es casi como si supiera que estamos por encontrarnos con él… me preguntó si aún tendrá esa pesadilla en la que Gaara muere a manos de Akatsuki sin que él pueda evitarlo…"

**

Gaara, disfrazado y escoltado por sus hermanos, esperaban a que el equipo Kakashi llegara. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, al cabo de un rato los vieron aparecer en la distancia. Gaara tuvo que contenerse para no correr hacia Naruto. Le pareció que el tiempo transcurría más lento y que la distancia que los separaba era insoportablemente larga.

Al fin llegaron a la misma altura a la que se encontraban. El kazekage escuchó los saludos provenientes de Kakashi y Sakura. Sai solo sonreía, pero sus ojos solo observaban fijamente aquella figura que tanto había anhelado volver a ver. Se quedó sin aliento al ver la cálida sonrisa que le dirigió Naruto.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Gaara. -el kazekage le devolvió la sonrisa. Había extrañado tanto al rubio. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya se encontraba rodeado de los brazos de Naruto. Era un abrazo amistoso, sin segundas intenciones, pero por un momento, Gaara se permitió fantasear con que los brazos de Naruto eran un refugio ideal para escapar del mundo. Por su parte, Naruto no supo interpretar lo que sintió al abrazar a Gaara, su subconsciente tal vez, aún guardaba memoria del sueño, y aunque no lo recordara directamente, le hacia sentir que debía abrazar a Gaara, por que solo abrazandolo podría tener la seguridad de que no lo perdería otra vez.

Bien, primer capi... espero que les haya gustado, apenas es como la introducción XD comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, preguntas, planteamientos existenciales y demás, son bienvenidos. ^^

Habrá celos, confusiones, malentendidos y demás... pero al final valdrá la pena muahaha (es que me gusta hacer sufrir a los psjs, soy sadomasoquista jajaja)

En cuanto al título del Fic... lo descubrirán hasta el último capítulo muahaha

Respuestas!!! Onegai!!


	2. Yume

II. Yume

"-¿Cuándo fue que empecé a amarte? No puedo asegurarlo… tal vez fue desde el momento en que decidiste pelear conmigo para protegerlos a ellos. Tal vez fue antes o fue después, en realidad no lo sé, no me di cuenta del momento exacto, pero sin importar si te amo desde hace apenas unas horas o desde hace ya varios años, siempre he sabido que te he estado esperando toda la vida…- Gaara terminó de hablar y miró a su interlocutor: un joven rubio de ojos azules que lo observaba. Acababa de abrirle su corazón, por fin se había decidido a confesarle lo que sentía y ahora se encontraba en espera de una respuesta, que no llegaba. Naruto permanecía con la vista baja, sonrojado, pero sin sonreír. Cuando por fin levantó la vista, Gaara supo que había cometido un error. El rubio musitó una disculpa mientras se daba media vuelta y se alejaba de él.

-Lo siento, Gaara, pero no puedo… Sasuke me está esperando….- Gaara quedó atónito… aún después de todo lo que había pasado, Naruto aún seguía con esperanzas de salvarlo… Una dolora obscuridad comenzó a rodearlo todo mientras el kazekage veía como Naruto se alejaba"

Gaara despertó sobresaltado. Ese sueño había sido tan… tan real. Sentía como su corazón latía desbocado en un esfuerzo por recuperar su ritmo habitual. Sintió un movimiento a su lado, y volteó con aprehensión. Una maraña de cabellos rubios se levantó de entre un revoltijo de mantas. La voz de Naruto sonó perezosa al hablarle. Se notaba que era ya muy entrada la noche.

-Yawnnn ¿Pasa algo, Gaara?- el despertar y ver a la persona con la que había soñado, era algo demasiado duro de soportar, sobre todo porque en los oídos de Gaara aún resonaba "Lo siento, Gaara, pero no puedo… Sasuke me está esperando…."- ¿Gaara?-volvió a preguntar Naruto ante el silencio del akagami. El sueño se espabiló y fue reemplazado por la preocupación ¿Qué habría soñado Gaara?

- No fue nada, solo una pesadilla… no quise despertarte…gommen-se levantó y salió de la tienda. Necesitaba aire fresco, pero más que nada, necesitaba alejarse de Naruto. Uzumaki se quedó sin saber cómo reaccionar, Gaara estaba actuando más raro de lo habitual.

Una vez afuera, Gaara se sentó recargado en un árbol. Tal y como había dicho en su sueño, no recordaba en qué momento se había enamorado de Naruto. Había estado todo este tiempo deseando volver a verlo, pero ahora, no podía dejar de sentirse inquieto…. ¿Y si Naruto aún no olvidaba a Sasuke? Era cierto que no lo habían mencionado aún, de hecho el nuevo integrante, Sai, parecía indicarle a Gaara que sí la Hokage se había molestado en buscar un reemplazo para Sasuke, era porque no estaban seguros de si volvería.

Pero, ¿Y si volvía? Eso sin contar el hecho de que, a pesar de sus diferencias, Sai era muy parecido a Sasuke. ¿Podría Naruto olvidar a su antiguo nakama teniendo junto a él a alguien que se lo recordaba tanto? Ciertamente lo dudaba. Gaara cerró los ojos, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle por haberse despertado de forma tan brusca. Casi como si quisiera aliviar su pena, una suave brisa comenzó soplar, refrescando su cabeza y, casi como por ensalmo, llevándose sus preocupaciones.

Naruto se debatió un buen rato sobre si debía seguir o no a Gaara. Después de todo, tal vez Gaara quería estar solo. Finalmente ganó su corazón y salió a ver como seguía su amigo. Le sorprendió descubrir que Gaara ya dormía profundamente, recargado en un árbol. El rubio se acercó cautelosamente y no pudo evitar un sentimiento de ternura hacia el pelirrojo. Y es que Gaara se veía tan… humano. La máscara de frialdad tras la que se ocultaba siempre, había desaparecido. Su rostro lucía totalmente sereno. Tan frágil y tierno como el de un niño pequeño que duerme plácidamente. Naruto se sonrojó cuando se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en Gaara de una forma que, estaba seguro, no era la habitual. Sacudió la cabeza "¿En qué estoy pensando-ttebayo?" Le dirigió una última mirada a Gaara y regresó a la tienda por una manta. La mañana era demasiado fría, y si Gaara seguía así a la intemperie, terminaría por pescar un resfriado. Colocó la manta cubriendo el cuerpo de su amigo, arropándolo con cuidado para no despertarlo.

Una vez que se aseguró de que Gaara estaba bien, se tumbó el mismo en el suelo, a su lado, para vigilar que nadie se acercara a turbar el sueño de Gaara. Pero a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, no tardó en roncar a pierna suelta.

Temari despertó temprano, tal y como acostumbraba. Terminó de vestirse y se dirigió a preparar el desayuno. Le sorprendió encontrar a ambos nakama fuera de la tienda, perdidamente dormidos. Se acercó a ellos, y su movimiento hizo que su hermano despertara.

Gaara miro en derredor suyo y se encontró con que alguien le había colocado una manta. No le costó ningún trabajo relacionar los hechos al ver a Naruto cerca de ahí. Temari le dedicó una leve sonrisa de buenos días mientras se disponía a ver qué desayunarían. Les esperaba una larga jornada.

Esta vez fue el turno de Gaara para observar a Naruto mientras este dormía. El sueño de la noche pasada volvió a surgir en su mente, pero ahora, al tener a Naruto tan cerca no se sintió con fuerzas para alejarse de él, tal y como había hecho la noche anterior.

"No pienso rendirme tan fácilmente, Naruto" pensó para sí y se levantó. Sentía una extraña sensación agitarse dentro de sí. Estaba motivado. Sin importar como, él conquistaría a Naruto.


	3. Nakama

III. Nakama.

Una vez que hubieron desayunado, se alistaron para partir. Kakashi se acercó a Kankuro:

-Entonces ¿debemos escoltarlos hasta las afueras del País del viento?

-Así es. Queremos llegar hasta el corazón del desierto, el lugar más desértico del país. El Tercer kazekage fue el único ninja que pudo conocer a fondo ese lugar. –respondió Kankuro, dudando si debía o no revelar el objetivo que los llevaba hacia ese lugar. Sintió sobre sí la astuta y penetrante mirada de Kakashi, y luego de mirar en derredor y asegurarse de que Gaara no los oiría, comenzó a explicar en voz baja – Desde que Akatsuki le extrajo a Gaara el shukaku, sus técnicas se han debilitado mucho. Aún tiene el poder de controlar la arena, pero ahora mismo, él es un ninja débil. Siendo el kazekage, debe ser más fuerte que nadie en la aldea para poder protegerla. Baki y los demás ninjas principales, estuvieron discutiendo mucho sobre el asunto. Algunos incluso querían destituir a Gaara-la voz de Kankuro se tornó furiosa al recordar a los infames que querían quitarle a su hermano lo que Gaara más quería. – Finalmente recurrimos a Ebizo-sama, ya sabes, el hermano de Chiyo-sama, y fue él quien nos habló acerca del Tercero. Nos indicó la ubicación exacta de una especie de santuario, en el que el Tercero escondió algunos rollos que contenían las más poderosas de sus técnicas ninjas. Si encontramos esos rollos, y Gaara aprende a dominar no solo la arena, sino también la arena de hierro, se convertirá en el Kazekage más fuerte de la historia.

-Ya veo- respondió escuetamente Kakashi mientras observaba a Gaara. "Y pensar que tuve que enseñarle el Chidori a Sasuke para que tuviera oportunidad contra él." El sensei suspiró. La vida daba demasiados giros. Nunca se habría imaginado que alguna vez, su pupilo favorito, nakama de Naruto, terminaría siendo aliado de Orochimaru y por tanto uno de los más peligrosos enemigos para Konoha, y que el que antes había sido su enemigo y aliado de Orochimaru, ahora fuera aliado de Konoha e incluso nakama de Naruto. (XD esa ironía siempre me ha traumado… ^^)

**

No tardaron en llegar a un pequeño poblado, donde se detuvieron para descansar un poco. Temari sonrió maliciosamente, Gaara estaba de MUY buen humor. Él y Naruto se entendían perfectamente, incluso sin necesidad de hablar.

Naruto llevaba la voz cantante en la conversación, además de que Gaara era de pocas palabras. El rubio se había explayado contándole sus últimas misiones, y claro, comenzó a hablar de Sai. Gaara observó divertido como Naruto se contradecía, ya que tan pronto decía que Sai era un completo idiota, como decía que era un buen nakama. El akagami dirigió su mirada hacia el pálido joven de cabellos negros. Con lo que Naruto le contaba, se podía dar cuenta de que Sai era completamente distinto de Sasuke. Le alegraba que Naruto tuviera un nakama en su equipo en el cual pudiera confiar plenamente. Basu… digo, Sakura se acercó a ellos, con la clara intención de inmiscuirse en la conversación.

-¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?-pidió con una sonrisa. Naruto y Gaara asintieron, pero como Naruto siguió hablando sin meterla en la conversación, Sakura comenzó a sentirse como una idiota. Lo peor fue cuando los dos nakama se quedaron en silencio. Para Sakura era un silencio incómodo, pero para ellos no. Se levantó un tanto enfurruñada y regresó a sentarse con Temari y Sai.

-Es curioso como dos personas tan diferentes pueden llevarse tan bien-comentó Sakura. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le fastidiaba el hecho de que Naruto estuviera tan pendiente de Gaara, prácticamente ignorándola a ella.

-Yo creo que no son tan diferentes.-rebatió Sai haciendo que ambas kunoichi voltearan a verlo. –Basta ver sus miradas… hay algo que los une a ellos y nos excluye a los demás. Algo especial.-Temari sonrió. El tipo nuevo le daba desconfianza, sobre todo por sus manías tan extrañas, pero había podido adivinar de inmediato la verdad acerca de Gaara y Naruto. Sakura bufó despectiva pero no volvió a decir nada.

-Además llevan tiempo sin verse-la voz de Temari sonó brusca (corrijo: más brusca de los normal XD) al dirigirse a Sakura. – Déjalos que platiquen a solas – esa última frase llevaba una amenaza velada, claramente indicaba que si se atrevía a intervenir entre esos dos, la propia Temari se encargaría de ella. Sai miró a una y a otra, ambas lucían tensas y a punto de pararse. El pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa, como hacia siempre que no sabía qué hacer. "Los sentimientos de las personas pueden llegar a resultar armas muy peligrosas…" pensó.

**

Más tarde, cuando se disponían a abandonar el poblado, una escandalosa voz (que sonaba algo tomada) llamó su atención. En especial la de los de Konoha, ya que conocían muy bien a quien pertenecía. Estaban frente a un burdel, supongo que ya sabrán de quien es la voz:

-¡¡Ero sennin!!-exclamó Naruto al ver como el "venerable" anciano, sostenía a una jovencita de la cintura con cada mano. Jiraiya se pasmó al verlos ahí.

-¡Ya te he dicho que me trates con respeto! –reclamó.

-¿Cómo crees que vas a tener mi respeto si te comportas como un viejo pervertido?-respondió irreverentemente Naruto. Sai y Sakura bostezaron, ya estaban acostumbrados a esa escena. Kakashi observaba disimuladamente a las jovencitas que acompañaban al sennin… "y yo en una misión…" pensó con nostalgia. Los de la arena observaban con curiosidad al personaje con el que Naruto mantenía una acalorada discusión sin sentido.

-¿Él es uno de los legendarios senin?- Temari estaba impresionada. Kankuro, un tanto más frío, comentó con tono irónico.

-Valiente senin… - en esos momentos, Jiraiya estaba casi llorando por la regañina que Naruto le estaba dando. Gaara sonrió. Por fin conocía al sujeto del que Naruto tanto le hablaba. Era un poco raro, y claramente era un pervertido, pero bueno, todos en Konoha eran personajes bastante peculiares. Finalmente, Jiraiya le prometió a Naruto que los acompañaría hasta el siguiente poblado, y que cuando volvieran a Konoha le enseñaría una nueva técnica (es tan fácil contentar a Naruto XD, sobórnenlo con un ninjutsu o con un plato de ramen jajaja)

-Kakashi, necesitó hablar contigo-ordenó Jiraiya, ya más serio. Kakashi asintió con gravedad y se apartaron del grupo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me han llegado rumores… de que aquí, en el país del viento, Orochimaru tiene uno de sus tantos escondites. Recuerda que en un tiempo fueron aliados…debes tener cuidado de que Naruto no se entere.

-¿Y Sasuke?

-Es por eso que debes evitar que Naruto se entere… lo más seguro es que quisiera ir a: "patearle el trasero a Orochimaru para traer de regreso a Sasuke"-esto último lo recitó haciendo alusión a la que ya era casi el mantra de Naruto.

-Entendido… ¿Tú seguirás buscando?

-Sí, intentaré averiguar más… me preocupa mucho el hecho de que tanto Orochimaru como Akatsuki no hayan dado señales de vida en estos últimos meses. Debes vigilar a Naruto, puede ser que nos estén engañando y ahora mismo estén siguiéndolos. No olvides que van tras el Kyubi.- Kakashi asintió en silencio. Lo esencial de momento, era completar la misión. Después de eso, tendría que ir de inmediato a informarle la situación a Tsunade.

**

Naruto podía percibir que algo grave estaba ocurriendo, ya que Kakashi y Jiraiya lucían bastante serios. Sin embargo, por un momento dejo de preocuparse por ello al mirar de nuevo hacia los ojos de Gaara. Esos ojos de color único. Esos ojos que eran un reflejo de los suyos propios, llenos de dolor, alegría y esperanza… sin embargo, de haber prestado más atención, Naruto habría percibido algo más. La mirada de Gaara era muy diferente cuando lo veía a él. Era una mirada que iba más allá que una mirada de nakama.

Yosh, tercer capi jeje ya saben ahora cual es la misión de Gaara ^^ Espero que les guste la idea de haber metido al Tercer Kazekage.

Haré una especie de línea temporal: La historia se ubica luego de que le quitan el Kyubi a Gaara, Sasuke sigue con Orochimaru y Sai ya lleva un ratito en el equipo (solo que para mí es más cómodo manejar a Kakashi que a Yamato XD) y para los que apoyan la pareja Kurenai/Asuma, Asuma sigue vivo en este fic juar juar ^^


	4. Karuku

IV. Karuku...

El desierto les brindó una cálida y sofocante bienvenida a los shinobis. El calor era abrasante, y a cada momento debían regañar a Naruto para que no se bebiera el agua de golpe.

-¡Baka! Debemos racionarla…-lo regañó una vez más Sakura.

-Pero tengo sed-ttebayo – hizo un puchero, pero ni aún así se ablandó la kunoichi. Naruto suspiró por enésima vez. A estas alturas, ya se había quitado su chamarra y se la había anudado en la cabeza en un improvisado turbante. Miró con un poco de envidia a los de la arena, que lucían tan frescos como si no hubiera una temperatura de 40ºC o más.- Ttebayo… ¿Cómo pueden soportar el calor?- entonces vio el abanico de Temari y su rostro se iluminó- Oi, Temari san… ¿no podrías…?

-No- respondió de inmediato la rubia adivinando lo que Naruto iba a proponer.

-Pero…

-No ¬¬ - la cara de Temari le dio miedo y decidió dejarlo por la paz. Bajo la vista, abatido y comenzó a andar arrastrando los pies. Sai, que no había oído lo anterior, solo alcanzó a ver el decaimiento de su nakama y a su mente llegaron párrafos y párrafos "Cuando un amigo se muestra abatido, es recomendable darle un abrazo o alguna muestra de cariño, hacerle saber que usted está ahí para apoyarlo…" Sai dudó un poco… después de todo, la última vez que había abrazado a Naruto, este había salido corriendo.

-Naruto –lo llamó, y en cuanto el rubio volteó, se encontró entre los brazos de Sai.

-¡¡¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!!! ¡¡¡kuzo contigo, Sai!!!-no tardaron en oírse los gritos de Naruto como respuesta. La sonrisa de Sai titubeó un poco en su rostro, pero volvió a esbozarla, tan firme como siempre.

-Yo solo quería reanimarte…

-Vaya forma de reanimarme-le espetó Naruto con un escalofrío, una vez libre de los brazos de Sai. El pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendido:

-Pero en un libro decía que…

-¡¡Y una mierda lo que digan los libros!-Sai comenzó a defender los libros (o tal vez solo estaba molestando a Naruto a propósito). Cerca de ellos, Gaara lucía pálido. Le había sorprendido el espontáneo abrazo que le había dado Sai a Naruto, ya que por un momento, casi pudo jurar que era Sasuke abrazando a Naruto, lo cual le llevó a recordar su sueño. Un monstruo aún más cruel que el shukaku que solía albergar en su interior, comenzó a arañar sus entrañas haciendo que estas se contrayeran y generándole un impulso asesino. (No hay peor biju que los celos XD)

-¿Te pasa algo, Gaara?-la voz preocupada de Naruto lo arrancó de sus pensamientos.- Estás muy pálido…-solo fue decirlo para que de pálido, Gaara pasara a sonrojarse por completo… y es que no es fácil tener a la persona que te gusta tan cerca de tu rostro intentando adivinar que pasa por tu mente.

-No, solo me sofoqué un poco, supongo…

-Ttebayo, lo sé, el calor es insoportable…-Naruto volvió a suspirar, entonces Kankuro señaló unas palmeras que se veían a lo lejos.

-Ahí hay un oasis donde podremos descansar- comentó, sin embargo, ni él ni Temari daban señales de estar fatigados.

-¡Sugoi!-en nada, Naruto ya había olvidado su cansancio y prácticamente corrió hacia el oasis, siendo el primero en llegar.

-Lo que hace bello al desierto, es que guarda agua en su interior… (OFF: lo sé, sonó muy Oreja de Van gogh XD) – espetó Temari minutos después, cuando todos descansaban a la sombra de las palmeras, reabasteciéndose de la fresca y prístina agua que brotaba como desafiando al ambiente agobiante y seco que lo rodeaba. Todos se le quedaron viendo a la rubia ante el arranque poético tan poco usual en ella. -¿Qué me ven?

-Nada…-todos voltearon la vista al ver que se había irritado ante sus miradas.

-Es increíble como da sorpresas la vida... que algo como el desierto posea algo como esto- Jiraiya abarcó con la mano el oasis – es algo que nunca dejara de sorprenderme…- Sai y sakura voltearon a verse entre sí como diciendo "¿Qué demonios le echaron al agua?" entonces Naruto se soltó a reír:

-Jajaja ya hablas como anciano, ero-SENIL jajaja –Gaara sonrió, mientras los demás dudaban si reírse o no, y es que tal vez Naruto se había pasado de la raya esta vez (solo esta vez?? XD)

Una suave brisa comenzó a acariciar sus rostros, relajándolos por completo, como si el desierto quisiera pedirles una disculpa por no poder ofrecerles un clima más benigno para su viaje, o tal vez, como disculpa para lo que aún les faltaba por recorrer.

-Debemos abastecernos de agua, no sé si haya otro oasis más delante…-sugirió Kankuro.

-Ttebayo… preferiría que mejor tuviéramos que recorrer un oasis enorme y encontrar pequeños desiertos y no al revés…-se quejó Naruto.

-Pero los oasis son especiales precisamente por eso- la lógica de Gaara dejó sin palabras a Naruto. Sonrió de forma muy parecida a un zorro.

-Supongo que sí… -fueron interrumpidos por la tos de Sakura, que casi se ahogaba al beber agua demasiado rápido.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Kakashi.

-Coff…ugh… si… (Esta parte es alternativa muahaha) //no sé, sonará absurdo… pero a veces siento como si alguien intentara matarme…-volteó hacia todos lados… oyó la risa perversa al estilo Kira de Nemo Robin y se puso a temblar gritando-¡No! ¿Por qué me persigues? // (fin de la parte alternativa XD)

-Los oasis son muy especiales, en especial en nuestro país-intervino Temari, retomando la conversación interrumpida por el fracasado intento de homicidio… (Perdón, quise decir idiotez, gommen, accidente XP) de Sakura. – Para nosotros un oasis representa a las personas especiales… aquellas que te hacen sentir bien, sin importar la situación. Son un descanso refrescante en un mundo agobiante, alguien con quien nunca te cansarías de estar… – Temari sonrió intencionadamente. Andaba muy poética ese día, pero era solo porque quería ayudarle a Gaara. Lo que no esperaba era la reacción de Naruto:

-Je, entonces Gaara es mi oasis…-todos se quedaron en silencio. Sai, que estaba en una palmera bajando cocos, dejó caer uno el cual le cayó en la cabeza a Sakura.

-Yosh, sigamos…-propuso Kakashi para salir del embarazoso silencio que se había apoderado de todos.

-Sí, es mejor avanzar cuanto podamos antes de que anochezca-apoyó Jiraiya.

-¿Dije algo malo?-le preguntó Naruto a Gaara. El pobre kazekage estaba tan rojo como su cabello, luchando por reprimir la enorme y nada habitual en él sonrisa que pugnaba por salir.

-No, para nada. Arigatou, Naruto, me siento halagado…

-Ttebayo- Naruto también se sonrojó, y es que aunque no le gustara que Sai lo abrazara, ver a Gaara sonrojado y sonriéndole, era algo digno de ver. Se veía sencillamente "Kawaii"- Claro… pues si por algo eres mi nakama…

Gaara sonrió, y maliciosamente, se permitió añadir en su mente "Nakamas… al menos por ahora…"

-Será mejor que nos apuremos o nos dejaran.-comentó con una voz que el aseguraba que no era suya ¿Desde cuándo su voz temblaba tanto?

El trayecto transcurrió sin nada interesante, finalmente llegaron a una especie de duna gigante, que lucía lo bastante segura, ya que además estaba protegida por algunas rocas de tamaño descomunal, las cuales los protegerían en caso de que hubiera alguna tormenta de arena.

Se turnaron para hacer guardia. Naruto se había ofrecido a quedarse despierto toda la noche, pero cuando fueron por él, que le tocaba el segundo turno, roncaba a pierna suelta. Como no pudieron despertarlo, decidieron adelantar el turno de Gaara. El kazekage se sentó en una roca, observando a los demás que dormían profundamente en sus bolsas de dormir respectivas. Debido a su pesadilla de la noche anterior no había podido observar a Naruto a sus anchas. El rubio dormía en posición fetal, tal vez intentando darse calor (recuerden que las noches en el desierto, son muy frías) o tal vez fuera por otra razón… la verdad es que lucía tan desprotegido.

A su mente llegaron las palabras de Naruto, dichas con tanta inocencia y desenfado, que por ello mismo resultaron aun mas encantadoras a los oídos de Gaara: " Entonces Gaara es mi oasis…" Como para rememorar el momento, el frío dio paso a una brisa tranquila. Por un momento Gaara sintió deseos de ser el aire que recorría suavemente la piel de Naruto, acariciándole y calándole los huesos, deseó conocer centímetro a centímetro aquella piel bronceada, enterrar sus manos etéreas entre los cabellos rubios y alborotados de aquel ruidoso muchacho… y más que nada, poder intercambiar su aliento volátil con el que exhalaban los entreabiertos labios de Naruto en un beso intangible, secreto. Perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de en qué momento se levantó Sai, sino hasta que sintió su mano en el hombro, intentando llamar su atención. Se sobresaltó y volteó hasta toparse con la sonrisa impasible en el rostro pálido.

-Es mi turno de hacer guardia, ve a descansar…

-Arigatou…-se levantó sin decirle nada. No lo conocía realmente ni lo suficiente como para entablar una conversación, eso sin contar que ambos eran de pocas palabras. Entonces la voz de Sai añadió:

-Que sueñes con Naruto – Gaara se sonrojo y volteó a verlo sin saber si enfurecerse, reírse o fingir que no había entendido. La sonrisa de Sai se amplió al leer el desconcierto escrito con letras mayúsculas en el rostro del Kazekage. Ninguno de los dos agregó nada, pero luego de escrutar el rostro de Sai, Gaara comprendió de alguna manera, que lo que Sai sentía por Naruto era mera amistad. Y más aún, que él sabía lo que sentía por Naruto y quería tranquilizarlo al respecto. Le dedicó un esbozo de sonrisa, discreta, cómplice, y luego se fue a dormir… obedeciendo a Sai y soñando con Naruto.

El sol despuntó trayendo consigo un nuevo día, y con ello las quejas de Naruto.

-Ttebayo… ya salió el sol… ¬¬

-Sigues siendo un quejica como siempre, dobe…-comentó una voz, tan fría como el hielo. No hubo ni uno solo de los presentes que no reconociera esa voz, casi fue innecesario el grito de sorpresa que lanzó Sakura:

-¡Sasuke! –el Uchiha la ignoró y clavó su mirada en los ojos de Naruto.

-Creí que había quedado claro que no quería que me siguieran buscando… -comentó altanero.

-En realidad, nadie estaba buscándote… al menos los de la arena no nos tomaríamos la molestia de buscar a un renegado que traiciona a su aldea y a sus nakama- le respondió Temari con desdén.

-Cuida tus palabras, onna...-su mirada paralizó a Temari. Había algo en esos ojos que había cambiado desde la última vez que lo había visto. Lucían más crueles, perversos… peligrosos.

-Sasuke… no esperaba encontrarte por aquí…-Naruto sonrió nerviosamente, no con miedo o precaución, era el único que no estaba en guardia. Parecía no recordar nada de lo ocurrido con Sasuke. Lo trató como a un nakama que uno ve luego de varios años de estar lejos. –Pero no te estábamos buscando, estamos de misión…

-Suficiente información, Naruto-la voz de Kakashi sonó severa, seguro de que Naruto era capaz de soltarle toda la sopa al Uchiha, y eso era peligroso, ya que Sasuke ahora era subordinado de Orochimaru. Era muy duro para el sensei estar frente a su alumno favorito, viendo en lo que se había convertido. Suspiró y luego dijo con su voz indiferente y reposada de siempre- Puedes seguir haciendo lo que quieras, Sasuke, nosotros ya estábamos por irnos…

-Entre más rápido desaparezcan, mejor…- Sasuke giró, dándoles la espalda, y quedando casualmente frente a frente con Gaara - ¿tú también estás aquí? – su sonrisa llevaba un insulto grabado a fuego cuando se dirigió a él- Haces bien en hacerte acompañar por una escolta… creo que sin tu biju ya no eres un rival tan digno…-antes de que pudieran reclamarle, desapareció tan de improviso como había llegado. Naruto comenzó a gritarle, ya diciéndole que era un teme y que debía regresar con él, como exigiéndole que se disculpara con Gaara. Sin embargo, sus gritos se perdieron en la nada, como si le gritara a una piedra que se apartara del camino. Asi de infructuoso era intentar razonar con un teme como Sasuke.

-Gaara…-Temari se acercó a su hermano, preocupada por cómo se sentiría tras haber oído el comentario que más lo atormentaba "no eres nada sin tu biju". El pelirrojo la ignoró y echó a andar, rodeado de esa aura asesina y fría que lo distinguía cuando los de Konoha lo conocieron por primera vez. "Ahora tal vez no soy poderoso, pero te venceré algún día, Uchiha Sasuke… no solo por haberme insultado, sino por haber lastimado a Naruto…"

Jo lo siento por los que odian a Sasuke... creo que lo odiaran aún más

Je, yo adoro a Sasuke, me encanta su psj aunque sea un teme jajaja

El siguiente capi se llamará "los dos oasis" muahaha se la pondre difícil a Naruto...

Espero que les guste este capi ^^ se me ocurrió lo del aire y el oasis por mera coincidencia... pense mmm desierto... microclimas... oasis... fresco... brisa... karuku (suavemente) XD es muy fácil divagar en mi mente jajaja

Un saludo!!! Sempai, espero que te haya gustado este capi, sobre todo los dos casi homicidios contra Basura chan muahaha


	5. Los dos oasis

V. Los dos oasis.

Naruto tuvo que ser contenido por Jiraiya para no salir persiguiendo a Sasuke, además de que fue necesario que Kakashi le recordara que, quisiera o no, estaba en una misión y no podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana (Como acostumbraba a hacer). Sin embargo, lo que realmente decidió a Naruto a dejar a Sasuke por la paz (al menos en ese momento) fue la actitud de Gaara.

"No eres nada sin tu biju"… Maldito teme, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo como eso? Aunque en cierto modo tenía razón, Gaara lucía más débil que nunca, e incluso el despistado Naruto se percataba de ello…

Sakura estaba igual de frustrada por el encuentro con Sasuke. Ella aún no perdía la esperanza de que Sasuke volviera a Konoha con ellos… con ella (Jo, illusa)

-Nee Gaara… -Naruto se acercó al kazekage y el aura asesina de Gaara se esfumó al tener a Naruto cerca. Sin embargo, volvió a aflorar al oir lo que Naruto dijo- Disculpa a Sasuke… él es así de teme…

-¿Qué lo disculpe?- Gaara le dirigió una mirada incrédula… ¿De verdad Naruto creía que todo era tan fácil como disculparlo? Aunque fuera el rubio quien se lo pidiera, había cosas que Gaara no pensaba tolerar. Naruto supo que había metido la pata tan pronto como notó la mirada de Gaara. Se sonrojó y bajo la vista.

-Gommen, Gaara… sé que lo que dijo te lastimó –la voz de Naruto titubeaba, temía en realidad hacer enfadar aún más a su amigo. Gaara suavizo el gesto al notar lo adorable que se veía el rubio- todo esto es mi culpa… si lo hubiera detenido…-eso fue el colmo. Gaara explotó, por así decirlo:

-Métete algo en la cabeza Naruto, NO fue tu culpa – le dio la espalda para ocultar el dolor y la rabia que le ocasionaba el verlo tan preocupado por el renegado, al grado de cargar el mismo con la culpa – Sasuke no te merece, Naruto…-Naruto se quedó sin palabras… había terminado por hacer enfadar aún más a Gaara, tal y como temía. Se quedó callado, viendo como Gaara avanzaba alejándose de él.

"Sasuke no te merece" ¿Hasta qué punto era cierto eso?... Naruto se enfurruñó "Ttebayo… ¿Por qué no saben decir otra cosa? ¿Qué saben ellos sobre lo que ha sufrido Sasuke?"

El viaje continuo en silencio. Los de la arena (y en especial Gaara) estaban ofendidos por el comentario de Sasuke y la reacción de Naruto. Los de Konoha (A excepción de Sai, en cierto modo) iban abatidos por lo ocurrido.

**

Sasuke entró al escóndite de Orochimaru dispuesto a buscar algo para comer. Al entrar vio a Orochimaru con Kabuto. Kabuto y su sonrisita de autosuficiencia.

-¿Cómo te ha ido hoy, Sasuke kun? – preguntó Orochimaru con esa sonrisa escalofriante. El Uchiha le lanzó una mirada de desprecio.

-¿A qué se debe la pregunta?-preguntó con desconfianza.

-¿No soy libre de preocuparme por ti? Después de todo tú serás mi próximo cuerpo – "Si claro, y un cuerno que te creo que es solo eso" pensó Sasuke. Entonces le prestó más atención a la sonrisa de Kabuto… algo le estaban ocultando…

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia…-les dio la espalda dispuesto a hacer una salida digna, cuando la silibante voz de Orochimaru lo paralizó.

-Me han dicho que te has encontrado con tu antiguo equipo… ¿No es conmovedor, Kabuto? Supongo que por eso tardaste… debiste haber estado recordando viejos tiempos al lado de ellos… me pregunto si acaso serás más fuerte que Naru…

-Me voy a dormir-la sangre de Sasuke comenzó a arder. Orochimaru lo conocía bastante bien. Sabía que si podía llegar a sentir algo al ver nuevamente a su antiguo equipo, sería solamente por Naruto. Apretó los puños con fuerza… "Naruto…" masculló para sus adentros.

**

Naruto estaba de guardia esa noche. Seguía pensando en lo ocurrido durante el día y no podía conciliar el sueño. Gaara aún seguía sentido de que él se hubiera puesto a defender a Sasuke, pero ¿Cómo hacerle entender que Sasuke era en verdad especial para él? Suspiró por enésima vez. Las cosas comenzaban a empeorar. El calor era insoportable en el día y por las noches hacía un frío tremendo. El agua estaba racionada, no había ramen cerca, Temari seguía sin prestarle su abanico, Kankuro y Sai habían demostrado cierta afinidad respecto a historias de terror, algo que le causaba pavor al pobre Naruto… aunque ya no sabía que le daba más pavor, si las historias de miedo o los comentarios pervertidos de Kakashi y Jiraiya. Sin contar que Sakura estaba de mal humor… luego del desafortunado encuentro con Sasuke, Sakura había caído (de forma realmente estúpida) en una trampa de arena que conducía a unas ruinas enterradas en el desierto. Tardaron poco más de media hora en sacarla y la pelirrosada había estado en shock un buen rato debido a la cantidad de escorpiones y serpientes que había en la trampa… que en realidad, más que trampa, era un nido de serpientes.

Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia Gaara, quien dormía profundamente. Hacía apenas un día que lo había llamado su Oasis… Gaara se habái mostrado tan feliz… y tan solo en un día, había metido la pata. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Para Naruto, Sasuke también había sido un oasis, un reto a superar… no podía resignarse a que su mejor amigo estuviera fuera de la aldea. ¿Por qué Gaara se molestaba tanto?

-Ttebayo… no tiene porque enfadarse-gruñó con un puchero y enterró la barbilla entre sus brazos.

-¿Hablas de Gaara?-preguntó una voz apacible.

-¡Kakashi sensei! –gritó sobresaltado.

-Oi, no grites o despertaras a todos…

-Gommen… Y sí, hablaba de Gaara…-el sobresalto dio paso al abatimiento.

-Es normal que este así, después de todo lo que Sasuke dijo fue cruel…-Naruto asintió, en eso estaba de acuerdo- Y tienes razón, Gaara no debería enfadarse por eso… -Vaya, al fin alguien lo comprendía - pero el problema es que lo está, y tiene razón al decir que Sasuke no te merece…- ¿Nani? ¿Ahora se ponái en su contra? ¿De qué trataba todo esto? Iba a protestar cuando Kakashi continuo hablando- Sé cómo te sientes, Naruto. Yo también era parte del equipo 7 ¿Recuerdas? Conozco muy bien a Sasuke, y se podría decir que fue mi pupilo favorito… pero ese es el Sasuke del pasado. Yo sería feliz de tener nuevamente a mi equipo original… vaya que la pasábamos bien – Kakashi mostró una mirada triste que Naruto jamás había visto, tal vez a causa de ello decidió escuchar en silencio. – Pero no podemos aferrarnos al pasado, Naruto, el Sasuke que conocimos no es el mismo. No podemos obligarlo a ser como antes. Él tomó su desición, nosotros debemos respetarla…

-Kakashi sensei…

-Y tampoco deberías seguir con ese complejo de querer salvar a todos… un buen líder sabe cómo ganar pero también sabe perder. Es algo muy importante que debes aprender si es que en realidad quieres llegar a ser Hokage. ^^- Naruto sonrió ampliamente:

-No quiero llegar a ser Hokage, yo SERÉ el siguente hokage- proclamó con orgullo. Kakashi sonrió y ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Finalmente, y luego de hacer un gran esfuerzo, Naruto le preguntó a Kakashi:

-Nee, sensei, si usted tuviera dos oasis… y uno no pudiera estar cerca del otro… ¿A cuál elegiría? –una nube ocultó la luna en ese momento, dejando todo a oscuras e impidiendo que se notara el rubor que había invadido las mejillas de Naruto en ese momento.

-¿Dos oasis?-aún a oscuras, Kakashi captó la analogía. – Al que tuviera más cerca… -Naruto bufó, eso no era una respuesta… no le servía en absoluto para aclarar su duda – Si yo fuera tú, elegiría a Gaara…

-¿Nani?- la luna nuevamente iluminaba la escena y Kakashi esta vez si que pudo regodearse al ver la cara de Naruto.

-Después de todo, él no te ha traicionado y es leal a su aldea a pesar de que tiene motivos para no serlo… Sasuke traicionó tanto a su aldea como a ti. No es que Sasuke sea una buena o mala persona, simplemente es un oasis que se aleja de ti y no puedes estar seguro de encontrarlo dos veces. En cambio Gaara estará ahí para ti siempre que lo necesites…

- Pero…

-No hay peros, Naruto, me pediste mi opinión y te la di… ahora solo falta que tú te des cuenta de lo que en realidad sientes… buenas noches – el peligris se levantó y se alejó del rubio.

Las palabras de su sensei bullían en desorden por su mente… "Gaara, Sasuke, aldea, lealtad, oasis… espera ¿Lo que realmente siento?" El rubio se quedó pensativo… ¿A qué se refería con eso?

-Se refiere a que estás enamorado de Gaara-dijo otra voz.

-¡Sai! ¿Qué demonios haces despierto?-el rubio se puso como la grana.

-¿Cómo quieres que duerma si te pones a gritar cada vez que alguien responde a tus preguntas?-la lógica de Sai era irrefutable.

-¿Entonces oíste todo?

-Así es… y creo que necesitas darte cuenta de lo que pasa. En un libro leí que si no te das prisa en darte cuenta de lo que sientes, después puede ser demasiado tarde…- ahí estaba, otra vez sacaba a la conversación a los libros… sin embargo, esta vez Sai tenía razón…

-¿Lo que siento? ¿Yo… enamorado de Gaara?-su voz intentó negarlo, pero la verdad era que la idea no le sonaba tan descabellada… entonces, lo que sentía al tener a Gaara cerca ¿Era amor? Naruto se iba sonrojando por tonos. Sai sonrió satisfecho y volvió a acomodarse para dormir. Naruto tendría que descifrar todo lo demás por sí mismo.

**

-¿Con que Naruto y Gaara andan juntos? Es una lástima que Gaara ya no tenga su biju… pero Naruto aún nos puede ser útil. Aunque dos bijus son mejor que uno, un biju es mejor que nada… Akatsuki aún no lo ha encontrado, de lo contrario no andaría tan tranquilo por ahí jugando a los ninjas. Tsunade no lo permitiría…-La sonrisa de Orochimaru se amplió- ¿Qué dices de ir a dar un paseo, Kabuto?- el de las gafas asintió.

-Será un placer, Orochimaru sama…

-¿Así que piensas largarte sin concluir mi entrenamiento? –Sasuke los interrumpió. –Sabía que no eras de fiar, pero no pensé que fuera tanto…-Orochimaru soltó la carcajada.

-Pero ¿De qué hablas Sasuke? Tú también estás invitado… después de todo, apuesto a que estarás feliz de comprobar si te has vuelto más fuerte que Naruto…- Sasuke no respondió. Su expresión era imperturbable… ¿Realmente tenía en mente matar a Naruto?

**

-¿Para qué invocas a pakkun?-preguntó Sakura a Kakashi.

-ES obvio que debido al encuentro de ayer con Sasuke, debemos ser más cuidadosos. Ahora Orochimaru sabe que estamos por aquí, y no sabemos que intentara hacer.

-Que pesadez…-susurro Temari y Kankuro se le quedó viendo raro.- ¿Qué?

-No sé, tu nunca habías dicho algo así… pero creo que lo ha oído otras veces en labios de otra persona…-Temari se sonrojó.

-No digas idioteces, esa frase no fue patentada por Shikamaru, puedo usarla si así me apetece…

-Hay tres personas siguiéndonos- informó Pakkun poniendo a todos en alerta.- Los tres son aromas familiares… Orochimaru, Kabuto… y Sasuke…

-¿Piensan atacarnos? No tienen razón para ello…-Sakura no entendía nada (como siempre)

- No lo sé – la mirada que cruzó Kakashi con Jiraiya dejaba en claro que mentía: Ellos dos sabían que buscaba Orochimaru…

-Creo que deberíamos dividirnos… yo enfrentaré a Orochimaru, Kankuro, tu especialidad es el ataque a larga distancia, enfrentaras a Kabuto. No dejes que te toque bajo ninguna circunstancia. Kakashi, tu sharingan puede ser una herramienta muy útil contra Kabuto, sé que alguien debe seguir con el resto, pero es necesario vencer a esos tres. Ya alcanzaremos al resto en cuanto nos sea posible.-dijo Jiraiya.

-¿Y Sasuke? – preguntó Pakkun.

-Yo…-comenzó a decir Naruto, pero fue interrumpido por Gaara.

-Yo me encargaré de él…

-Ninguno de los dos lo hará. –la voz de Temari no dejaba lugar a réplicas. Le lanzó una mirada un tanto agresiva a Sai -¿Puedo contar contigo? – el pelinegro asintió- Nosotros dos detendremos al renegado. Naruto, por favor acompaña a Gaara, deben encontrar el templo donde el Tercero escondió los pergaminos. –su mirada se suavizó al posarla en Gaara. "Lo siento hermanito, ya no puedo acompañarte…"

-¿Y yo?-preguntó Sakura algo amoscada de que la hicieran a un lado como si fuera una inútil (Coff coff inútil coff). Una serpiente pasó culebreando sobre sus pies haciendo que gritara de terror.

-Si no puedes con una serpiente así, menos con una serpiente como la que nos persigue-se mofó Temari.

-Sakura, eres la única ninja médico del equipo, mantente alejada de la pelea. Pakkun, tú y Sakura serán el equipo de apoyo. Serán intermediarios entre nosotros una vez nos separemos…- concluyó Kakashi.

-Bien, llegó el momento. Cuídense mucho, Naruto…-Jiraiya le lanzó una mirada paternal y se alejó con el resto de los ninjas. Temari y Kankuro se despidieron de su hermano y Sai y Kakashi de Naruto.

-No te metas en problemas, Naruto-recomendó Kakashi.

-Nosotros también nos vamos-Pakkun les dirigió una sonrisa perruna y se alejó seguido por Sakura. Naruto y Gaara quedaron en un silencio tenso…se habían quedado a solas… y aún no hacían las paces.

-Vámonos- dijo escuetamente Gaara. Avanzaron un par de kilómetros antes de que uno de los dos se decidiera a hablar…

-Gaara, yo… gommen por lo de ayer…

-No hay problema…

-No, de verdad lo siento… es solo que Sasuke fue mi mejor amigo… es difícil aceptar que el simplemente se haya ido…-su voz sonó abatida, provocando que esta vez fuera el turno de Gaara para abrazarlo. Fue un abrazo un poco torpe, ya que para Gaara aún era difícil el demostrar sentimientos que no fueran de ira y destrucción, además de que no estaba acostumbrado a ello. Aún así, para Naruto fue el mejor abrazo del mundo.

-No pasa nada, Naruto…- su voz era tranquila, sin enfado… y su mirada… bueno, Naruto se perdió en la enigmática mirada de su nakama. Se sentía tan bien estando ahí entre los brazos de Gaara, a pesar del calor del desierto, Naruto no se sentía incómodo, sino todo lo contrario, su oasis lo refresacaba incluso en medio de aquel calor insoportable.

-Arigatou, Gaara…-Naruto se sonrojo de repente al recordar lo que Sai le había dicho… ¿De verdad estaba él enamorado del kazekage?

* * *

Juar juar juar la verdad al descubierto!!! Sai tuvo más participación en el fic (es que es tan kawaii)

Hime-Sora: Arigatou por el review!!! Más larguitos jeje este lo sentí largo en comparación a los otros (2397 palabras en 7 páginas de Word xP) espero que te haya gustado.

Sasuke... juar juar juar verás lo que pasa con Sasuke (nada malo, descuida, yo no soy anti Sasuke)

Pues no sé si poner GaaNaru o NaruGaa... es que Gaara se me hace más seme jajaja Naruchan sería suke (al menos para mi) o se intercambiarían... es que es una pareja tan explotable XP

Y sí, nakama es camarada, suena tan hermosa esa palabra T.T

Nuevamente: Muchas gracias por el review!!! Nos estamos leyendo!!! ^^


End file.
